


no need to be cautious

by shibecafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bg nomin, delinquent-ish donghyuck, hyuckno are best friends, senior president mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: In hindsight, getting himself stuck on probation for a month isn’t one of Donghyuck’s brightest ideas.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 55





	no need to be cautious

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like shang qinghua

In hindsight, getting himself stuck on probation for a month isn’t one of Donghyuck’s brightest ideas. In fact, it may be one of the dumbest things he’s done since he put orange hair dye in Jeno’s conditioner four months ago. Sitting in the headmaster’s office makes Donghyuck vaguely nervous, like he’s going to be booted from the school for misconduct. 

Admittedly, this isn’t the first time he’s been reprimanded this month, more like the fourth or fifth, but he thinks that a month’s probation is a  _ bit  _ much. If anything, a few days of detention is all that he should be given based on his transgressions, but no. Because it isn’t his first time being reprimanded this month, he’s on probation. 

Unbelievable. And it wasn’t even Donghyuck’s fault!

“Donghyuck, come on. We’ve been over this.” Ms. Kwon shakes her head. “You’re a smart kid. Good grades, good friends. Why do you keep being disruptive like this?” His lip curls at the  _ smart kid  _ comment. 

There’s plenty of reasons why he’s been disruptive. His teachers are assholes. His parent’s marriage is crumbling. Half his friends don’t even like him all that much. None of those answers would be particularly nice to say out loud, especially in front of the headmistress, so Donghyuck settles for a shrug. 

Ms. Kwon sighs. “Alright. Well, you’re on mandatory probation for a month, as I said. Every afternoon, every break that is asked of you, you’re going to be helping the Senior class president and his council set up for the upcoming school festival. Understood?” Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest, but Ms. Kwon’s raised eyebrow makes him voice begrudging agreement. Ms. Kwon smiles. “Wonderful. I trust you will do everything Mr. Lee asks of you, with no complaints, hmm?” 

“Yes, Ms. Kwon.” If he’s honest, he’s just itching to leave Ms. Kwon’s office, more uncomfortable than he thought he’d ever be in front of a person of authority. She tells Donghyuck where to meet the Senior president before dismissing him for lunch. Donghyuck promptly bolts from the office, right into someone’s shoulder, but a rushed apology is all Donghyuck can get out before he’s speed walking in the direction of his and Jeno’s usual spot, the roof. 

He’s huffing when he reaches the door. Closing his eyes for a moment, he takes in a deeper breath than he probably needs. He’s ready to complain to Jeno about Ms. Kwon’s stupid punishment, but when he opens the door to the roof, he cops an eyeful of Jeno playing tonsil hockey with Na Jaemin, a guy from a couple of their classes. 

Donghyuck is scarred. Forever. He never needed to see his best friend making out with Na Jaemin, and definitely not at their  _ Place _ . Betrayal really knows no bounds. 

The thought of interrupting Jeno’s little moment feels sour, so Donghyuck instead decides to head to the music rooms. There’s half an hour of lunch left, which gives him ample time to brood and be righteously angry alone. 

As he passes the classrooms full of friends laughing and eating together, he feels… not bitter, but some mix of disappointment and envy. Donghyuck’s pretty popular, but more in the sense that everyone knows him because he fools around in class, as opposed to everyone liking him and enjoying his personality. Jeno’s probably his only real friend, while the rest of the people he hangs around with are really only Jeno’s friends. Jeno and Donghyuck are kind of a two-in-one package, best friends from when they were in primary school, which is Donghyuck’s saving grace. 

The point is, Donghyuck has one friend. And now he won’t get to  _ see  _ that one friend because he’s at the beck and call of the Senior class president, every break. It’s not like they can talk in class, either, because all the teachers know to split the two of them up. 

Life is a bitter mistress. 

Donghyuck finds himself standing across from the Senior president the next day. Mark Lee is a thin guy, eyes wide and easy when students greet him, and Donghyuck finds himself growing more and more sour as more people greet Mark enthusiastically. 

When the last student walks away, Mark laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. I always tell people to ignore me when I come by but…” 

“Yeah, okay.” He cuts Mark off. He feels bad when Mark’s face falls, but the discomfort of knowing he’ll never have what Mark has wins over any decency he might usually have. “What do you want?” 

“Ah…” The senior pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He glances at Donghyuck, then back to the paper. “Well. I’m sure you know about the Spring Dance, right? It’s at the end of the month. We need help with supplies, and putting things up, and advertising it…” He lists things off on his fingers. Donghyuck feels his eye twitch. 

When Mark finishes talking, he shoots Donghyuck a small smile. His heart thumps. While he knows it won’t show, he still crosses his arms defensively. “I don’t really have an option about whether or not I help you, so okay.” 

Despite Donghyuck’s abrasiveness, Mark still seems amicable. “Okay! Well, we’re starting tomorrow. So come to the gym at lunch tomorrow, alright? The committee will be there.” He turns away. “Bye, Donghyuck!” 

He watches Mark walk away. Tch. 

The next day is cool, a chill carried through the breeze making Donghyuck slip a hoodie over his uniform. He trudges into school, clinging onto Jeno’s arm. “Jeno,” He whines. “I have to help the Spring Dance committee today.” 

Jeno pats his arm. “I know, Hyuck. It’s okay! I’ve met a few of the committee members, they’re nice. Nana is part of it, too! I’ll tag along as emotional support.” 

“Thanks, Jeno.” He tucks his head into Jeno’s neck to avoid the cold air. 

His first few classes pass by painfully slowly. He finds himself quieter than usual, not really having the energy to be the way he usually is. His teachers probably feel grateful for it, but he just feels like he’s in a funk that he can’t escape. 

When lunch rolls around, Jeno grabs his wrist and gently tugs him towards the gym. 

The sound of the door opening brings a few sets of eyes onto them, including Na Jaemin and Mark’s. Donghyuck winces at the attention. 

“Donghyuck! You’re here. And Jeno, hey.” Mark and Jeno greet each other before Jeno moves to Jaemin’s side, face besotted. 

“Mark.” Donghyuck crosses his arms. Something about Mark just sets him on edge. Maybe it’s the unassuming look? 

Mark narrows his eyes a bit, but gestures to the ground where everyone is sitting in a circle. “Everyone, this is Lee Donghyuck, he’s offered to help us with prep.” A chorus of hello’s and other greetings follow the statement. Donghyuck is kind of shocked that Mark didn't say he was here for probation, but he’s kind of grateful.

“So, today we’re assigning jobs.” He starts to list out small groups of people, giving them jobs. “Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck and I will be on advertising. I have the fliers here, so we’ll walk around over the next few weeks. We’ll also be available to help with any other jobs! Does anyone have any questions?” 

Donghyuck tunes out for the rest of the hour, mind a million miles away, lulled by the sound of Mark’s voice. 

He’s nudges out of his thoughts when Mark pokes him with a finger. “Class time, Donghyuck. Thanks for coming, I’ll let you know when we’ll put up fliers, okay?” 

“Okay.” Donghyuck heaves himself up, stretching. 

He thinks he might hear a sharp intake of breath, but he chalks it up to his brain being fuzzy from his half doze and just heads back to class. 

Mark is nice, he thinks as he walks back to his class. He wanted to resent Mark for essentially having the power to make Donghyuck his bitch, but Mark’s easy nature and almost constant blithe smile makes it kind of hard to. 

He grumbles a bit at the thought of maybe growing to like doing things for Mark. Impossible. 

He can’t wait for the month to be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck bond and become friends and then at the end of the month mark donghyuck to go to the dance with him. goodnight
> 
> tell me your thoughts in the comments, or if you’re shy, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes), tumblr and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nezha)!!!


End file.
